Professional graphic designers are skilled in reviewing graphic design material and visually identifying aspects of both good and bad design qualities. For example, by studying the printed output proof of a magazine, a graphic design professional can recognize potential problems with design layout, fonts, formatting and other factors before moving into press production. Such problems occur with greater frequency within large, collaborative projects, wherein content is derived from a plurality of sources. In particular, where content is generated by different individuals or groups, graphic designers may need to apply unifying standards to achieve a “clean” overall appearance.
However, the large quantity of graphic content generated, the high degree of sophistication of the design aspects, and the increasing workload on these professionals mean that it is becoming progressively more expensive to proofread graphic design content, i.e., more time from highly experienced staff is required. This is particularly true of serial publications with hard-to-meet deadlines. In such an environment, a quality control procedure must be in place that is able to process many pages of complex graphic design material very rapidly and very accurately.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods configured to analyze graphic design material and to provide an assessment of those materials to a design professional in an automated manner would be well received.